Casual Commitments
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Homecomings are always fun! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds!


**Author's Note: Many thanks to Susan, Kavi and Tonnie for looking at this story beforehand. Hope ya'll like it! Please drop me a review or PM to let me know what you think! I love hearing from my readers!**

David Rossi had one goal from the moment he'd stepped off the plane at the airport. Find the woman that, contrary to his repeated efforts to maintain some kind of emotional distance, had become as essential to him as air. He didn't like that feeling. Had never actually experienced it before.

Stalking off the elevator, Rossi was aware of the smug, knowing faces of his team. As he climbed the stairs to where her office was located, he felt there smiling eyes on his back. Damn it, those bastards knew the mighty oak, known to the world as David Rossi, was about to be felled. Damn her and damn them! This wasn't how it was supposed to have happened. He did the seducing. He had always done the seducing.

But as he opened her office door and saw her bent gleaming head, David knew that this time, he was the one that had been seduced. Seduced into loving the beautiful blonde individual currently affixing him with a steady gaze. Slamming the door to her office with enough force to rattle the windows, David turned sharply and closed the blinds. There was no doubt the entire team knew what was about to happen. Hell, they'd figured it out months ago, even if they were well-mannered enough to pretend ignorance. Task completed, David turned back around to face the woman who'd stolen his heart. Stripping off his overcoat and throwing it over the chair in the corner, David then loosened his tie.

Walking slowly toward the startled woman behind the desk, David smiled grimly and said three words. "Honey, I'm home."

***~***

"You know this is insane," JJ gasped, as she felt warm lips trail down her throat.

"Mmm hmmm," David hummed against her neck.

"We had an agreement, Rossi. Our relationship would be completely apart from the office," JJ gasped, as she felt hot hands slide up her legs to cup her hips.

"We did," David whispered, nipping at her neck.

"Then how is it, that you have me on the desk in my office in the center of the Federal Building ready to do something we both know isn't a good idea," JJ said, fighting for her sanity as sure hands steadily peeled off her winter green sweater from her shoulders.

"I've been gone two weeks, Jennifer. Two weeks. Two weeks of no passionate kisses," he said, claiming her lips in a way that threatened to incinerate her. "No intimate touches," he breathed against her ear as he cupped her rear to pull her closer to him on the desk. "No hearing those breathy little moans you make when I do this," he said, pulling her earlobe between his lips and sucking gently. "No feeling the woman I want more than anything in my arms as I fall asleep. That's how I have you on the desk in your office in the middle of the Federal Building," he groaned against her ear, before burying his face in her hair and inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers - vanilla and lilac. "I missed you, Little Girl. I lot more than I ever expected to and a whole lot more than I liked."

"I'm not quite sure how to take that, Agent Rossi," Jennifer replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Didn't we agree to keep this casual, David?" she asked as she felt his mouth find the rapidly beating pulse in her neck.

"Screw casual, Jennifer. I find casual no longer works for me. Casual implies that I could tolerate the thought of you doing this with another man. Casual implies that I should have no problem feeling this way with another woman. The fact is, I'd kill another man if I found out he'd touched you this way and I can't stomach the thought of touching another woman like this. Casual went out the window a couple of months ago, JJ," he growled, pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"Ah, so it isn't just me then?" she asked, as he pressed her back against the cool hard wood of her desk. Staring up into his dark aroused eyes, she whispered, "I was beginning to get a little concerned that I was the only one who felt that way."

"You want the words, don't you?" he asked, staring down at her as nimble fingers quickly released the tiny pearl buttons on her crisp white shirt.

"What words?" she asked innocently but with eyes that glinted in the moonlight.

"Damn you! I swore I'd never say them again! You bewitched me, Little Girl!" he accused huskily as he pushed back the edges of her shirt to reveal a lacy white bra.

"Say what?" JJ said softly, gasping as she felt him cup her breasts through the barely there material of her bra.

"I love you, damn it!" he said roughly, almost growling the words at her. "Are you happy now?"

"Exceedingly so," she whispered, pulling his mouth to hers.

Placing a restraining hand on her arm, he held her to the desk, "Oh, no. You got your little confession from me, woman. Turnabout is fair play!"

Smiling wickedly, JJ said innocently, "Whatever do you want to hear, Agent Rossi?"

"JJ, honey, don't provoke the beast?" David said with a hot look and more than a little warning colored his voice.

Pushing up on her elbows, Jennifer whispered, "I love you, too, David. More than I've ever loved anyone or expect to again."

"It took you long enough," he growled, pressing her body back to her desk before sealing his mouth and body to hers.

Long, hot minutes later, David pulled Jennifer from the desk as he sat back with her in his lap in her office chair. "I don't want to hide it anymore, JJ."

"It was your idea to hide it to begin with, Dave," she mumbled against his chest.

"It seemed like a good idea six months ago. I thought we both had an itch that would get scratched and go away. I never expected to find this. But, you became an addiction and I couldn't wait to get my next fix. I will never get enough of you. And, I don't want to keep that a secret anymore. I want it all, Jennifer," David whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"Well, I, unlike you, David, knew what I wanted all along. You. Always you," JJ whispered against his neck.

"You got me, Blue Eyes. Hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," David warned.

"I think I can handle you. I've done a pretty good job so far, haven't I?" JJ asked, looking up into his face.

"I now realize, JJ, that you're probably the only woman I've ever known that could do the job," Rossi returned, smiling down into her upturned face.

"Good. I like job security," she said, satisfied that the man holding her was finally invested in the future. And, what a future she had planned.


End file.
